The field of the disclosure relates generally to stowage bins, and, more particularly, to aircraft stowage bins and methods of assembling the same.
Vehicles, such as commercial aircraft, generally include stowage bins for storing the luggage of passengers and crew members. As demand for stowage space increases, increasingly larger stowage bins have been designed. Although larger stowage bins are capable of storing more luggage, at least some known larger stowage bins require an increased force to open or close the bins due to their increased size and thus may be difficult for passengers to use.
Further, in a closed position, to facilitate maximizing cabin space, it is desirable that a stowage bin be positioned as high within the cabin as possible. In contrast, in an open position, it is desirable that the stowage bin be positioned as low as possible to enable individuals to insert luggage into the bin and remove luggage from the bin.